


summer love

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, Ice Cream, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teenagers, just a teeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan on a holiday meets a stranger who changes his whole life.





	summer love

**Author's Note:**

> good summary? idk her  
> beta by the one and only [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com/)  
> written for phandomficfests summer au flash fic fest (and yes it accidentally ended up being way longer don't hate me)

His mum hands Dan some coins. “Go, get yourself an ice lolly.”

He stands up, brushes the sand off of his swimming trunks. He stares at the money in his hand: it’s only enough for the cheapest of ice cream, probably all watered down. But still, it’s better than nothing. “Thanks, mum.”

The hut he’s heading towards to is just off of the beach; the storm-battered yellow box standing alone in front of grand Victorian buildings. It’s almost out of place.

_ I know, right?  _ Dan thinks.  _ So am I. _ Once the pompous seaside resort of Winderlam was filled with families. Now, it’s just old people. The funnest activity apparently in the entire town is the nightly bingo.

Dan’s bored. He’s really bored. He wants to be home and play on his NES. He spent all of last summer just to save up for it. But he’s been dragged to boredom city in the middle of drab-and-dull.

There’s no one at the ice cream hut, not even the vendor. Dan sees the big freezer in the back, so they  _ must  _ have something. He doesn’t even bother looking at the things they offer, he knows what he wants.

“Uh, hello?” he calls out. He half expects a 90-year-old grandpa waddle out from the back. But he gets nothing. So he raises a voice. “Hi, anyone’s here?”

Then, suddenly a guy appears with raven black hair, not much older than Dan’s 17 years. He’s just as out of the place as Dan.

“Oh, sorry, hi!” He puts his headphones around his neck and places his Discman on the counter. “We don’t get many shoppers so I try to uh… pass the time.”

“No worries.” Dan blushes. This guy is too cute, but he shouldn’t be having thoughts like this. He knows there’s nothing wrong with it, but he’s been told it’s not normal. But the thought is there, constantly lingering. “It’s pretty boring here.”

“It is,” he smiles. He has a nice smile. He likes his smile, Dan decides. “So, what can I get you?”

“Uhhh…” He wants to take his time, because talking with vendor guy is good, it makes him happy. “What were you listening to?”

“There’s this new song called Never Gonna Give You Up. Have you heard it?”

Dan’s not really into new music. He likes his classic rock he listens to on his dad’s record player. He shakes his head. “Is it good?”

“Wanna have a listen?” Dan stares at him. He’s sweaty and smelly, he just wants to get his ice cream and have a swim in the freezing sea. But this guy in front of him is so random and he’s cute and good looking. Sitting next to him as they listen to the song would be the best and the worst possible thing Dan could do. “Sorry, you came to get an ice cream, right? What do you want?”

“Uh.” Dan blinks, hoping that it’ll clear his head. “Can I get a Dracula?”

“Only if you’ll listen to the song with me.”

Dan rolls his eyes. This guy is way too charming. He likes him, even though he doesn’t even know his name. But Dan will be here for a couple more days only, so names can wait. “Alright.”

He invites Dan to the back, handing him his ice lolly and he munches on his own as well. They’re sitting on two rickety plastic chairs, the discman is still on the counter, completely forgotten about. It’s nice and cool in the back, the fan is on. The inside of the little hut is decorated with Queen and David Bowie posters, with CDs everywhere to be seen. He sees Police, Aerosmith, Queen, Madonna CDs amongst others.

“What brings you Winderlam?” He turns towards Dan, his lips are already crimson from the snack. It’s shiny as he licks them, the tip of his tongue red, too.

“Uh, family holiday, mostly. Mum and dad packed us up one morning and drove us here.”

“Hmm…” He nods, then continues sucking on his ice lolly. Dan can’t help but stare. He’s not even trying to hide it, the way the stranger twirls his tongue around the frozen stick. It’s mesmerising, it’s giving reason for Dan’s blood to rush southward. He imagines things he shouldn’t be imagining and, well, he still hopes for them. He should really pretend he’s zoning out and not just staring at the guy licking it. And of course, he notices it. A small smile is on his lips as he looks back at Dan, intently. “You’re uh…?” It’s an open question. Not even that, really, just the suggestion of one. But still, Dan knows. He looks away, shaking his head, scared shitless. “It’s okay if you are. I am, too.”

Dan looks at him again. The ice lolly is melting, the red liquid dripping down on his fingers. “But I can’t be. I just…” He takes a deep breath. “I’m told that it’s not natural.”

“It is. And you can be.” He continues licking his ice cream, lips still red and shiny. Dan focuses on that now. They look very inviting.

Dan stays quiet. He has nothing to say yet he wants to say a thousand things. He wants to say that he wants this, very much so. He likes kissing and right now, in this moment, he’d like to kiss this black haired stranger’s ruby red lips until they’re sore and red because of kissing.

It doesn’t have to be complicated. It can be easy and something happy because it’ll last for only a couple of days at the best, or maybe just 20 minutes. He knows his parents won’t be looking for him for a while.

He stands up, throwing the half-melted ice lolly in the sink. Then, he turns towards the other guy. Thinking you like boys is one thing, acting on it is different. And that’s what he’s about to do.

Is it reckless? Is it careless? Is it weird? Yes, yes, yes. Is it fun? Is it easy? Is it simple? Oh, god, yes.

“Hey, uh... “ The other guy stands up as well, facing Dan. He likes they’re almost the same height, but Dan’s slightly shorter. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, shyly and suddenly unsure.

But then he smiles and says “Yeah.”

Dan closes the space between them, pressing his lips against his. He has to stand on his toes just a bit, and tilt his head back. 

But he likes it. He definitely does. The other boy’s lips are sweet and taste exactly like the ice lolly they’ve been eating and something else: excitement, something new. Their bodies are pressed together, chest to chest, stomach to stomach. Dan puts his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. His arms slip around Dan’s waist, as he licks Dan’s lower lips. 

Dan pushes him away, ever so slightly. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Do you have to?”

“Yeah.”

“Phil.”

“I’m Dan.”

“Can we go back to kissing now?”

“With pleasure.”

And they do. Dan kisses Phil because he wants to, because he likes it, because he’s never kissed a boy before. And he lets himself to be kissed because he needs it, because it’s great. He decides, he likes kissing boys. Well, one boy in particular.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com).  
> if you liked this give it a quick like/reblog [here](http://outphan.tumblr.com/post/175686965089/summer-love).
> 
> (hope this was 80s enough)


End file.
